Kokishin Nengen
Apearance *'Physical: '''Looks about 20 years old. Kokishin's hair color is silver, and his one eye is red. His hair is a bit long and always rather messy, he has a small bit of a beard. While he is not particularly muscular, he is strong enough to do some real damage to an enemy. *'Clothing:' **''Shinigami: ''He wears an open, black trench coat with a white shirt underneath, black pants, black dress shoes, and a long red scarf. He also wears a red cloth that covers where his left eye used to be. **''Gigai: ''He wears a black business suit instead of the trench coat, a red tie instead of a scarf and a normal eyepatch instead of the cloth *'Reiatsu: Green with a golden edge. Personality While Kokishin prefers to keep it hiddin around others, he has a very fragile, unstable personality that he masks by speaking with a very positive attitude around most others, leading him into violent outbursts when he can't contain it anymore. Other than that, he seems enthusiastic, hates conflict between allies, and has a large interest in human culture. Being a psychologist, he understands the human mind and can even read emotions so expertly that it almost seems to be mind-reading. Relationships Despite being in squad 12, Kokishin is actually quite the people person, likely because his expiriments deal with the psyche, and he actually dislikes biological expiriments a small bit. *'Sumiko Hadashi: '''Though she is his captain, Kokishin does not speak to her much. He would actually like to converse with her more often. Wiki *'Azumi Haruko: 'As his lieutenant, Kokishin looks up to Azumi, almost like an older sister. Wiki *'Jeisen Tabibito: 'Kokishin considers Jeisen his greatest rival, being that he took the position of squad 6 lieutenant that Kokishin believes to be rightfully his. Despite what seems to be hostility between the two, Kokishin still feels that they're friends. Wiki *'Jessica King: She was his first girlfriend. Unfortunately, he's seen her with the FullBringer, Levanin. He blamed his own short-comings for this and had sent himself spiraling into depression. Though she never confirmed it, he assumes she chose Levanin over him. In a mission to rescue her from her captors in Las Noches, she was killed. Kokishin was sent into his deepest depression yet, from which he emerged even more insane and chaotic than before *'Raven:' A Quincy Kokishin dated for a short time, then had a nasty breakup with her. Biography *'Childhood: '''For as long as he could remember Kokishin was constantly haunted by his other personality. His normal one being very peaceful and somewhat pacifistic, the other aggressive and violent, because of his extreme schizophrenia. Because of this, he spent his childhood alone, scaring people with his inpredictable attitude. *'Shinigami training: By this point Kokishin had figured out how to keep his more pleasant side conscience as to not hurt those around him. During this time, he met the human, Kami Farukon, who was killed recently, but through some guidance from Kokishin, enrolled into the acadamy upon entering the Soul Society. *'Shinigami: '''He is currently 3rd seat of squad 12, and in charge of the research of human culture. However, his aggresssive psyche has begun to resurface, more violent and thus dangerous than ever, using the name "Purotekuta". Eventually, Purotekuta began to gain power by an unexplained method, to restraint his powers, Kokishin created a power inhibitor that only engages when Purotekuta is in control. He kept this device in his, now empty, eye-socket. Unfortunately, due to an unexpected emotional disaster, Purotekuta destroyed the seal, and is now hiding out somewhere in the Rukon, waiting for the moment to kill everyone Kokishin knows. He went into a deep depression as a series of things happened to him, including Jessica leaving him and his Zanpakutou being killed. However, his new Zanpakutou has awakened into an incredibly upbeat.... thing... which told him to stop crying and go back to kicking ass! Also, he has began dating a Quincy known as Raven. But now he and Raven have broken up, and Jessica died, which sent Kokishin into another depression, from which he only just got over. He is now as chaotic and upbeat as ever, perhaps moreso. Zanpakuto-Shin no Shifuku (True Bliss) *'Unreleased: .Shin no Shifuku takes the form of a 180cm long Nodachi with a green hilt and an odd tsuba shaped like a triangular smile. His sheath contains a compact stereo system complete with a speaker that Kokishin will use to play music. *'Shikai: '''Shin no Shifuku becomes two gauntlets that cover his forearms. On each of his hands is the triangular, golden grin seen as his sealed Zanpakutou's tsuba. Along his arms are what appear to be speakers, and are, while in Shikai, music is constantly playing from the speakers along his arms. **''Ability 1: Kōkū Hikō no Kattā (High-flying cutter) ***Type: Offensive/Defensive (main mode of combat in Shikai) ***Cost: Low ***Stats: Sei, Buk ***Range: Short-Mid ***.Description: Generates shurikens of green energy from his hands that can be small or large ****Small: Up to two can be generated at once. Used for ranged attacks. ****Large: Only one can be generated at a time. Used for melee and blocking (but can still be thrown). **''Ability 2: Oshaberi no Ikari (Loudmouth's rage)'' ***Type: Stun ***Cost: Medium ***Stat: Sei ***Range: Mid ***Description: The masks opens and releases a loud screech that will stun an enemy 1 turn for every 2 Sei Kokishin has over their Rei (Ex: if Kokishin has 11 Sei, and the enemy has 5 Rei, the stun will last 3 turns), anyone with Rei higher than Kokishin's Sei is stunned only 1 turn *'Inner world: '''A nice, peaceful human world neighborhood, with a brightly burning sun, atop a long, fragile column coming out of the black void beneath the peaceful place. *'Spirit: A highly energetic and rather loud.... ninja disco frog? Image is Jiraiya from Pesona 4 *'''Stats: **''Class:'' NV-0 ***HAN: 4 ***REI: 5 ***HAK: 8 ***SEI: 11 ***BUK: 11 ***HOH: 8 ****Very slow Shunpo ****Can use Kidou 1-50 **''Points earned:'' 8 **''Total points:'' 47 Fun Facts!. ::*Known by only a few people, Kokishin has an inexplicable fear of pineapples. Why? Even Kokishin doesn't know. ::*Kokishin has been known to dress a Slenderman to mess with people. Also he has his friend Kami dress as Jeff the Killer. ::*Kokishin is the tallest person in the Seireitei after a failed expiriment made him grow from 7'2 to 8'1. ::*His theme for a casual battle is "Kuma Kuma Circus" from Persona 4: Arena. ::*His theme for a more serious battle is "Time to Make History" from Persona 4: Golden (yes more Persona). ::*His theme for a dead serious, no dicking about battle is "The Battle for Everyone's Souls" from Persona 3 (it's my favorite game series and it has some kickass music...).